


Little Green Monster

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [94]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluffy Angst, Jealous!Castiel, John and Castiel are friends, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Castiel is jealous of the amount of time Dean spends with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:How about Cas experiencing jealousy when Dean and Sherlock go do something together? ~Your Lovely Otter

Cas really couldn’t explain what he was feeling, but he knew he didnt   
like it.

It was just that every time they partnered up with Sherlock and John,   
Dean would be absolutely fascinated by the detective, usally partnering   
up with him whenever possible, and Cas would be left in the dust,   
staring at Dean longingly (not that he ever actually did that, it was   
_purely_ a figure of speech.)

Cas was lost in these thoughts when John Watson sat down beside him and   
asked “little green monster bringing you down", he smiled at Castiel’s   
apparent confusion and said “It’s alright Castiel Deans all yours, just   
like Sherlock is mine", then he clapped the angel on the shoulder and   
walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go, a little Johnlock and a little Destiel


End file.
